Night of the New Moon
by Mistress Sianna
Summary: When Inuyasha goes through his new moon transformations, he experiences erratic mood swings, and paranoia. He ends up leaving Kagome alone with a certain lecherous monk... Mir\Kag. *lemonfic*
1. Chapter 1

Night of the New Moon

A/N: A little while ago, I erased all of my stories. Well, I am posting at least some of them again. The ones I can find anyway.

This one was nearly lost and only when I remembered that it had been posted on a dying site did I go and retrieve it. I know that there are probably a LOT of editing issues in this little tale, but right now I don't have any real motivation to fix it. Try to enjoy it anyway and please head the warnings below! ^_^

Paring: **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!!** This is a MIROKUKAGOME paring! If you have a problem with this paring, then I would advise you not to read it. You will not enjoy it!!

Additional Info: The story takes place approximately four months after Kagome first met Inuyasha, and three after they met Miroku. This story is slightly A/U, for two reasons.

**1:** Because the group consist of only Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha.

**2:** Because I have changed the details of Inuyasha's previous new moon transformations to suit my own purposes.

Now, for those of us who like to read about alternate parings, silliness, suspenseful situations, and luscious sinfully delicious citrus, let the tale unfold…  
_______________________________________________________________________

A pair of uneasy chestnut brown eyes slowly looked up to the sky. Already hues of red, orange, and deep yellow, were bleeding into the previously blue sky. The sun would set soon. Wrapping her fingers tightly around her bow, Kagome felt oddly reassured by the wooden weapon, as it draped over her shoulder. Absently, she listened to the calm, almost lulling sounds of their collective footfalls, as they made their way through the heavily wooded landscape.

She, Inuyasha, and Miroku had been traveling for most of the day, and all the while, there hadn't been the slightest hint of a Shikon shard to be found.

There had been a notable tension between them today. An unspoken blanked of discomfort, that weighed heavily upon their little group. Though no one really said anything, Kagome knew why. They all did.

Kagome's eyes slowly traveled away from the sky, to her hanyou friend, and love interest. Inuyasha. She was slightly behind and to the right of him as they trekked along. She noted the swift, purposeful steps of his gait, as he picked his way through the forest. His back was ridged, and his shoulders appeared tense. From his profile, she could see that the muscles in his jaw were tightly clenched. He would change soon.

Since traveling back and forth to this time, Kagome had discovered that hanyous tended to have a specific time in which they lose their demonic powers, and transform into a human form. During that time, they are more vulnerable to their enemies. As a result, they often become moody, anxious, and paranoid. Inuyasha, did not prove to be an exception. And tonight, was his time. The night of the new moon.

For this entire day, he had gone through erratic bouts of short-temperedness, (even more so than usual) and anger. Spliced into that, were brief moments of remorseful, and apologetic behavior. And they say that women have mood swings!

Kagome had only gotten to see the hanyou's human form the one time. They had met Miroku a short time later. The last two new moons, Inuyasha had gone off on his own, and returned in the morning, having reverted back to his hanyou state. When she questioned him as to why he'd run off, he said little, and angrily brushed her off. It didn't take long for her to realize that Inuyasha did not trust Miroku. And apparently, he didn't like him very much either. Thought she had been on the receiving end of some of his ill-tempered outbursts, the monk tended to receive the brunt of his wrath.

Kagome blinked slowly and then allowed her gaze to drift away from the hanyou. She dared to look slightly back and to her left. Her eyes landed on the violet gaze of the afore mentioned monk. He held her eyes for only a moment, and Kagome thought she saw a tiny smirk form on his lips. But a mere blink later, and it was gone. Her eyes moved to the heavy yellow bag that rested on his back. While it tended to weigh her down, he seemed to carry it easily, and she was thankful that he had insisted carrying it for her.

She slowly peeled her gaze away from the monk to look back to the path ahead of her. 'Did he really smile at her just now? Or had she had only imagined it?' Oddly, an unsolicited mixture of dread and foreboding, mingled with, excitement, and anticipation began coursing through her body. 'What did it all mean?'

A heated blush bled into her cheeks. She knew what it meant. And, it was very likely, that Miroku HAD smiled at her just now.

A shaky sigh passed through her lips as a particular memory barged its way into her mind. It was the last new moon. The last time Inuyasha had gone off on his own, leaving her with Miroku.

On that day, Inuyasha had exhibited high levels of crankiness, mingled with small bits of remorse. Much like today. In one of the villages they had passed thorough, they had exterminated an enormous rat demon. The village was not a very prosperous one, and its residents had little to offer as payment. She had told them it was not necessary to give them anything, but the village headman had insisted on at least giving them flagon of sake, as a reward for their help. Before she could to tell him no, Miroku graciously accepted.

Although he offered… repeatedly, neither she nor Inuyasha had any. Miroku on the other hand, had sipped on the warm rice wine throughout that entire day.

Later that night, after Inuyasha's departure, Miroku's already lecherous behavior went into overdrive. He repeatedly made suggestive comments and "accidental" slips of the hand. At one point the had embraced her tightly, and came dangerously close to kissing her. She had no recollection what she'd said to him, but somehow she had managed to distract him, and escape from his grasp. In his inebriated state, he had fallen asleep a short time later.

Afterwards, she had spent a long time, just staring at him. Watching him as he slept, and pondering his actions. She had seen the monk make suggestive comments to women before. She had seen him take the hands of pretty girls and hold them to his chest, while asking if they would bear his child. She had even been on the receiving end of those same behaviors. But never before, had she ever seen him even attempt to kiss any other woman. Not once.

So why her? What did it mean? Did it mean anything at all? She had spent hours that night trying to figure out the motives behind the monk's actions. The next day, neither he, nor she mentioned anything of that night, and they certainly mentioned nothing of it to Inuyasha. I was a strange one time event, and they had both since put it behind them.

It was the sake, she had told herself. Nothing more. While that was what she truly wanted to believe, she had to admit that a small part of her opted to believe that the sake had nothing to do with it at all. Miroku was very handsome. He was brave, and loyal, and intelligent. It would be really nice to think that someone like that had those kinds of feelings for her. What girl wouldn't be flattered by that kind of attention from someone like him? And yet, even now, the oppressing weight of guilt pressed heavily against her chest. She shouldn't allow herself to feel flattered by the idea that Miroku might like her… like that. She had feelings for Inuyasha… didn't she? She might not be in love with him, but… well… she liked him… a lot.

Kagome shook her head slightly, trying to rid of her useless thoughts. It didn't matter. She was just being silly. Miroku didn't have those kinds of feelings for her. He was a womanizer. He didn't try to kiss her because he secretly held some repressed feelings of love for her. He was simply drunk. That's all.

"Oh!" Kagome stumbled briefly, before regaining her balance. She rubbed her newly sore nose lightly, and looked up seeking the eyes of the hanyou, who had abruptly stopped in her path. "S-sorry." she mumbled, her voice muffled slightly. Unconcerned of the minor collision, the hanyou spun around quickly to face his traveling companions. "We're stopping here." he said shortly.

Kagome looked all around her. "Here?" Brows raised in question, her eyes traveled back to Inuyasha. They were in a small clearing, far away from any main roads, and villages. It was secluded. Very secluded. Almost… purposefully so. But why?

"Sure. Why not here?" he asked, a strange discomfort lacing his voice.

Before she could say anything further, Miroku came into her peripheral vision, and she looked over to him. He lowered her heavy bag to the ground and began rubbing his shoulder. "Well, it's not an expensive inn, but I suppose it will have to do." he said casually, a hint of amusement in his voice. Inuyasha gave the monk a dirty look before turning his attention back to Kagome. For a long time, the hanyou stared down on her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Finally breaking the awkward silence, Kagome said, "Well, I guess we'd better make camp. I'll get some wood."

A small chuckle broke from Miroku's lips, which he tried to disguise, by clearing his throat. Inuyasha shot him a murderous look, and Kagome wondered if she had missed some inside joke. Before she could ask, she noted the slight frown on Inuyasha's brows. "I umm… I'm not staying." he said quietly.

"Oh." her head lowered in disappointment. She thought he might say that. Well there was nothing she could do about it she supposed. She shot a covert glance to Miroku, and felt her heart begin to race. Was he going to behave like he did the last time? 'No… no, he'll probably be okay this time. He hadn't had any sake today. Yeah. He'll be fine. Everything was going to be just fine.'

Suddenly Inuyasha looked to the sky, drawing her attention again. It was getting dark fast, and he would revert to his human form any minute now. "I umm… I've gotta go." she heard him say.

"Right… well, I guess we'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah." he said, his voice low and gruff, as he turned away from her. Something about his demeanor was off. He almost seemed like he felt guilty about something. It must be so hard having to experience such wild mood swings every new moon. With that, the hanyou turned his attention to the monk. "You'd better no let anything happen to Kagome." he warned sternly.

Feigning hurt, Miroku placed his accursed hand over his chest in a dramatic display before saying, "Why Inuyasha, I wouldn't think of allowing harm to come to Kagome." he paused briefly before adding "Rest assured that she will be in good hands."

Kagome immediately felt her whole body flush, not only at his suggestive words, but also the strange sultry tone in which he spoke.

A long rumbling growl vibrated through Inuyasha's chest, as he again turned a murderous glare on him. The monk waved his had dismissively. "We will be fine Inuyasha."

"Yeah," Kagome chimed in, trying to sound encouraging. "I can take care of myself you know." Vaguely, she realized that she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

It wasn't bloodthirsty demons, that worried her, nor was it thieving bandits. No. It was a tall handsome monk, who wore a short ponytail, and had piercing violet eyes that she feared. Already, she had the strange, unrelenting premonition that Miroku, was not going to behave himself.

Inuyasha stared at her for a short time longer, before finally turning away from her, and making a hasty retreat. Although his powers had begun to fade, his speed continued to be rather impressive. Within mere seconds, he was gone.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now."

Kagome looked over to Miroku. He was casually leaning against a tree, A single brow was raised high into the shadows of his shaggy dark hair. A small self satisfied smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips. It seemed painfully obvious that the monk had no intention of behaving, and it instantly put Kagome on edge.

She narrowed her eyes on him. "You'd better behave yourself Miroku." she warned. "I know what you're up to you, you lecher!"

"My dearest Kagome," he began as he slowly advanced toward her, stopping a respectful distance away. "I can't imagine what you could be talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Miroku. Just keep your hands to yourself!"

For a long time he stared at her in silence. Then, that smug little smirk formed on his lips again. "As you wish Kagome."  
________________________________________________________________________

The pair of friends now sat in a comfortable silence. Kagome leaned against a fallen tree on one side of their small fire, while Miroku sat a short, (but respectable) distance away. They had each eaten a small bowl of ramen for their dinner, and were now quietly sipping tea.

For the most part, Miroku had behaved well since Inuyasha's departure. There the occasional suggestive comment of course, but that was to be expected right? I mean, he was Miroku after all.

As the monk lifted his small tea cup to his lips, Kagome's attention was drawn to the rosary beads that sealed the powerful air void of his right hand. The air void that made him immensely powerful against demons of unimaginable horror, and yet, the same air void that would one day be the cause of his own demise.

Glancing from the corner of his eye, the monk noted signs of worry etching across Kagome's face. Easily following her line of sight, he knew what she must have been thinking of. "Something troubling you?" he asked smoothly.

Startled out of her thoughts, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, spilling warm tea right into her lap. "Oh! No… there's nothing on my mind! I-I wasn't staring or anything!"

Looking down on her now tea soaked skirt, she heard him speak again. "Hmmm. Well, that makes one of us." he drawled, mischief etched plainly into his features. He unfolded his legs from their previous lotus position, rising to bend and knee preparing to come to her aid. "Here, let me help you."

"N-no it's okay! Really… I'm sure I have something in here that I can use to clean this up." She reached for her bag and then quickly began sifting through its contents looking for something to dry her skirt.

"Are you certain? It is getting cooler now, and a young woman shouldn't wear wet clothes in such weather."

Though his words were relatively innocent, the tone in his voice, and the dark glint in his lecherous, woman-hungry eyes spoke of not so innocent motives.

"Thank you Miroku, but I can handle this!"

"Hmm. Very well then." he said as he settled back into his previous position.

A few moments of relative silence passed between them. Then, Kagome paused in her frantic search, and looked into his eyes. He was staring at her. Just as he had done in the days, and even weeks before. It made her feel somewhat self-conscious. But strangely, something far away, deep in the back of her mind, told her that she liked it. Something about the way his eyes hungrily scanned her face and body, sent unbidden chills down her spine. It was a strange, and guilty sort of pleasure, and she had never really made any sense of it.

Willing herself not to blush, she struggled to hold his gaze. Then she suddenly asked him, "What's the deal with you anyway?"

Giving her his most innocent look he asked, "Whatever do you mean, Kagome?"

A small groan sounded from her before she said, "Never mind, Miroku." 'Why are you such a lecher?' She wanted to ask. Why are you always propositioning young pretty girls to bear your child? Why do you act like a complete…'

Wait a minute…! Kagome's eyes widened in realization. He hadn't been doing any of that stuff lately. In fact, she couldn't think of a time this whole month when he had made an inappropriate comment to anyone… just her. How… odd. Returning her attention to her bag, Kagome continued her search for clean dry linen.

Sighing in frustration, Kagome finally gave up. "I can't find anything in this stupid bag!" She sighed again, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh well, it's getting late anyway." she pulled out an oversized pink night shirt. It was one of her favorites because on the chest area, there sat a cute little kitty, with its adorable pink tongue sticking out of its little mouth. It was the first one she'd bought herself. It was kinda childish she knew, but it was cute. She hugged the adorable shirt to herself, smelling the lilac scented fabric softener that still clung heavily to it. The 20th century was a wonderful place. Finally withdrawing from her little moment, Kagome rose to her feet only to find that Miroku had done the same. "What are you doing?" she asked raising a brow.

Feigning innocence, he said, "If you plan on leaving, the camp, you will surely need someone to stand guard."

A mirthless bark of laughter burst from Kagome's lips, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Right, and who's going to guard me from you?!"

The monk raised a mischievous brow, and fixed his gaze on her… luscious slightly pouting lips. He noted a tiny amount of moisture that clung there, and licked his own lips seductively. "Who says you'd want someone to guard you against me?"

Kagome huffed in frustration. "You are absolutely hopeless, you know that?!"

Miroku's eyes traveled slowly from her head, down to her elegant little shoulders. They slowly moved on to watch the even rise and fall of her breasts. They lingered there for some time, before continuing down to her narrow waist, and feminine hips. For a brief moment, he attempted to imagine what sort of undergarments she may have on beneath her short kimono. Reluctantly moving on, his eyes traveled down her shapely thighs and lower legs, to her cute little feet. Then, the warm violet orbs slowly made the reverse trip, scanning back up her body. "I'm sorry… did you say something?" he asked innocently.

A low growl rumbled through Kagome's chest. "Forget it!" she groused as she spun around. She took a few steps away from him, before she turned back to glare into his stupid, pretty, violet eyes. "I'm going behind that tree over there to change," she gestured to a large tree a short distance away. "don't follow me, and don't you dare try and peep!"

A small lopsided grin was her only answer, and she quickly turned away from him again. 'Perverted jerk!' In her haste to get away from him, Kagome did not notice a prominent tree root in her immediate path. Her right foot caught, and she went plummeting to the ground. She barely managed avoid landing flat on her face, as her hands made contact with the hard, hard ground. She narrowly managed to save her precious nose from yet another injury.

"OW!" she cried as her shin scrapped hard against the apparently demonic tree root that for some strange reason had something against her. She lay on the ground for only a moment, before she realized that her skirt had come up over her hips, surely giving the monk a clear view of her pale blue underwear.

She gasped lightly, and quickly scrambled to right herself. She pulled her skirt back down, and quickly flipped over, moving to a sitting position. As she sat there on the moist grass, she immediately noticed that Miroku was not standing where she had left him. She had fully expected to find him gawking at her, and possibly slightly flushed from having seen her nearly bare bottom. Instead, he was at her side, looking into her eyes with genuine concern etched into his features. "Are you okay, Kagome?" his voice was soft, and laced with concern.

Surprised by the fact that he hadn't jumped at the opportunity to stare at her butt, Kagome looked up at him, openly surprised. "Umm… yeah. I think so."

"Here, let me see." He moved near to her injured leg, carefully inspecting the damage.

Discomforted at his proximity, Kagome's heart began to race. "N-no… It's fine! I'll take care of it!"

"You are bleeding, Kagome."

Kagome looked down, to see a nasty gash on her right shin. Blood was pooling at the site of the injury, and Kagome grimaced slightly. "Great! That's going to leave a scar, you know. Just another one to add to the collection of scars I've managed to collect since I started coming to this time!"

"Kagome."

"This place is really hazardous to a girl's. I mean no hospitals, no clinics. Even the people that are supposed to be healers, don't half the time wash their hands!"

"Kagome."

"The last time I got a cut like that here, I got an infection! An infection! I mean really, who gets infections anymore?! I ended up having to go to take an antibiotic for two whole weeks!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome's attention snapped back to the gorgeous violet eyes of the monk. She absently noted that he seemed much closer than she believed he was only a few seconds before.

"Please, Kagome. Let me take care of it. The blood will attract demons if we don't see to it quickly."

"But… I can take care of it myself." she said quietly, almost as if she was asking his permission to care for her own wound.

"Kagome," he began beseechingly, "you have tended to my wounds on more than one occasion. Please, allow me to do this for you. Just this once."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "Okay… I guess that'd be okay."

With a quick nod, Miroku smiled, and rose to his feet. He quickly retrieved her yellow bag, before handing it to her. Kagome smiled gratefully. She was greatly relieved that he didn't look into the bag himself. She had underwear in there! She quickly found her first aid kit, placing it into the eager hand of the young man next to her. Having seen her do it several times before, Miroku easily opened the box before turning his attention back to her wound. "Do you have water, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded mutely, before retrieving a fresh bottle of water from her bag. Miroku took the bottle and unscrewed the cap. He carefully poured the cool water over her the gash, rinsing away the blood and debris. Retrieving a couple of cotton balls, he carefully, almost lovingly wiped away the remaining blood, dirt and grass particles that had remained.

Kagome watched with rapt interest, as he continued his work. He treated her leg with a reverent gentleness, and she could not help but to feel a gentle warmth settling into her heart… and possibly other places.

After cleaning the wound with disinfectant, he carefully placed a large bandage over the broken skin. Strangely, something very tiny, and very deep inside of her, was highly disappointed that he was already finished.

"Thank you." he heard Kagome say. She sounded slightly out of breath, and when he looked up to see her beautiful face, he was pleasantly surprised to see the flushed pink glow coloring her cheeks.

"You are most welcome, Kagome." he drawled, the seductive lilt threading back into his tone. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

"You know Miroku… I am starting to believe you."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Miroku…?"

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"I was wondering…"

"Mm, hmm…?"

"I mean, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Mmm, hmmm…"

"Could you possibly…"

"Mmmmmmmm…"

"Stop rubbing my leg?!"

"Oh," said the monk, having apparently just returned to the waking world. "do forgive me Kagome. As I said before, the pleasure was all mine."

"Was?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What do mean was?"

"Mmmmmmmm…"

"YOU'RE STILL DOING IT!"

The monk's attention snapped to her face, before he looked down to his own hand as if it was acting of its own accord. "So I am!" he said light heartedly, as if he hadn't realized it before. A goofy smile plastered itself to his handsome face. "Perhaps I'd better stop then."

Yet, in spite of his own words, his hand continued to stroke her leg. For a moment, Kagome lost focus, and watched stupidly, as his warm masculine hand slowly dragged back and forth across the length of her leg. The area of her injury long forgotten, she watched as his hand came up further, and further with each pass. She watched as his thumb brushed against her knee, taking a brief moment to caress the skin there, before making its way just a tad higher, and then retreating back down again.

Finally, his hand came up again; this time much higher than the times before. The tips of his fingers brushed tenderly against her inner thigh.

"MIROKU!! Finally snapping out of her stupor, Kagome slapped the offending appendage away. Only too late, did she realized that she had used much force than she had intended. 'Well… he deserved it!' Then she looked to his face, and her attention was immediately drawn to his eyes. For a brief moment, she saw a hurt there that had nothing to do with physical pain. Her breath left her in a rush, and her heart sank. He was the one who was feeling her up, and yet he managed to make her feel guilty!

"I-I'm sorry Miroku."

His features soft, clearly holding no resentment, he said, "No need to apologize." he looked down on his hand, and began rubbing his sore, reddened skin gently. Then he looked back to her. He raised a single brow, and with a slight smile on his lips he said, "It was worth the pain."

Kagome flushed anew, and she found that his words had left her completely speechless. She watched for a short time as the monk continued to rub his recently abused skin. Suddenly he stopped and rose to his feet. She was slightly surprised when he extended a hand to her, offering to help her up.

Initially, she thought to refuse, but then, she decided to risk it. It was the least she could do for trying to break his hand. She slowly reached up, and he took her hand. He easily pulled her to her feet, and allowed that annoying self satisfied smile to form on his lips.

They stared into each other's eyes for a short time, before Kagome told him, "You can probably let me go of my hand now."

For a short time longer, he just stood there, staring down on her. "Certainly." he finally said. He slowly loosened his fingers, and allowed her hand to slip free.

'Okay, am I imagining things, or was that way too easy?' Deciding not to tempt fate further, she cautiously took a couple of steps away from him. "Well, thanks again Miroku. I umm… I'd better go and change now." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as she waited for the inevitable lecherous remark. It never came.

"By all means do." was his only reply as he turned away from her disinterestedly, and made his way back toward the fire.

Shocked by his unexpected change in demeanor, Kagome stared at him dumbly for a few moments. Then, she hesitantly turned around, to head for her chosen tree. 'Good! He's going to behave now. He's not going to try and peep… good.' A halfhearted smile formed on Kagome's lips as she slowly approached the large tree. She glanced back over her shoulder, to see Miroku kneeling down and poking at the fire with a large stick. He didn't even look her way. 'Good.' she told herself again.

As the distance widened between herself and the monk, a slight frown slowly knitted into her brows. If it was so good, then why did she feel so bad? She must have really hurt Miroku's feelings. Maybe he didn't like her anymore. A painful ache tugged at her heart at the mere thought.

Kagome walked up to the tree, and rested her hand on its cool, rough surface. She took a deep breath, before casting a covert glance over her shoulder. The monk was now sitting comfortably on the ground facing the fire, still not bothering to look in her direction. A strangely disappointed sigh passed through her lips before she disappeared behind the tree.

Why did she suddenly feel so bad? She should be happy that he wasn't bothering her anymore. Well… maybe "bothering" wasn't the right word.

After removing her top, Kagome unfastened her skirt, and slid it down her legs. She paused briefly to look at the expertly applied bandage, that Miroku had placed on her shin. Her fingers rubbed across it gently, and a sad smile formed on her lips as her mind supplied Miroku's hands in place of her own. Really, it didn't "bother" her that he was rubbing her leg. Actually, it felt really good. Really, really good. It just… wasn't right. I mean really, what would Inuyasha say?

She stood up straight and stepped free of her skirt. She folded it neatly, and placed it on the available low branch along with her top. Just then, a cool breeze caressed her nearly naked body, causing her to tremble. Her eyes scanned around the darkened forest, noticing the unusual absence of animals, people, or demons. It was calm and quiet all around her, and for just a fraction of a second, Kagome felt lonely.

She shook her head slightly, pushing away her useless thoughts before turning her attention back to the task at hand. Her poor little shirt now had grass particles, bits of tree bark and traces of dirt smeared across the bottom; thanks to her impromptu trip to the forest floor. After shaking the small debris from her previously pristine shirt, she quickly pulled it over her head. Her left arm went into her sleeve, and then her right. The oversized shirt had barely fallen to its full length just above her knees, when she turned and screamed bloody murder.

"MIROKU??"

A slightly surprised look plastered itself to the monk's face, as he took in the fiery gaze of Kagome's blazing brown eyes.

"What the heck are you doing??"

"Forgive me my dearest Kagome, but you were taking rather long. I was simply worried about you." his voice soft and innocent.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him, fully aware that he was very possibly lying. "Well, I'm fine, Miroku. Now get outta here!"

Acting as if he hadn't heard a word she said, the monk only came closer.

"Miroku…!"

Undeterred, the monk pressed on. His steps were deliberately slow, his eyes lidded slightly, and a small smile on his lips.

Kagome's heart began to race, and she attempted to back away from him. Her escape was quickly halted by the very same tree she had used to hide from him only moments ago. 'Traitorous tree!' Before she could think of what to do next, Miroku was right on top of her. His body brushed against hers slightly, as he placed his hands firmly against the tree. He held one hand on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the tree and himself.

Kagome looked down at his arms as the left little space for her to move. Slowly her eyes traveled up to his face, where she was greeted by a heated violet gaze. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, disbelief lacing her tone.

"I'm cold."

"What?!"

"I'm cold. Surely you won't deny a friend the privilege of sharing your body heat." his voice was soft and smooth.

He was trying to trick her! He wasn't cold! He was just sitting by a warm fire!

"Stop it Miroku! You don't fool me! Now get away!" For reasons she couldn't quite fathom, her voice sounded significantly less insistent than she thought it should. Hmmm.

Oh well, it didn't matter, she'd said exactly what she should say in a situation like this. 'Good Kagome! Now push him away! Push him…! Now…! Nnnnnnnnnow! Do it, Kagome! DO IT!'

Kagome's arms disobediently remained limp at her sides as her attention drew to the monks smirking lips.

"You know Kagome… when you resist, it only makes me want you that much more."

Kagome's heart leaped into her throat, and her mouth went cotton dry. "Miroku… please…" her voice was soft, and beseeching.

The smirk on his lips widened slightly before placed one hand on each of her hips. He leaned in close, burying his face into the crook of her neck. His warm breath danced wickedly across her skin when he remarked, "I've always wanted to hear you say those words… only louder."

Kagome's breath left her in a rush, and for a moment she forgot how to think. The meaning behind his words, was crystal clear. "M-Miroku… you have to stop. Inuyasha…"

"Is not here." he finished.

"W-well, I know but… t-that doesn't make this right."

"Hmmm, and what would make it right?" he breathed against her sensitive skin.

Kagome quickly lost her train of thought, and sighed softly when she felt his soft lips rub teasingly against her neck. "I want to touch you, Kagome." he whispered quietly as his left hand slid from her hip down her thigh.

Flushed and out of breath Kagome responded, "Y-you… you can't." And all the while, she made no attempt to stop him.

Ignoring her words, the monk breathed, "Life is so short, Kagome…"

His right hand slowly came up over her shoulder, and Kagome caught a brief glimpse of the rosary beads that sealed his cursed hand, before his fingers threaded into her hair. As he gently massaged her scalp, he spoke quietly into her ear. "The unfortunate reality, is that death can come for any one of us at any time. We should strive to live our lives to the fullest while we can."

She felt his left hand gathering a section of her of her night dress, apparently preparing to lift it up. Since words were failing her at the moment, Kagome placed her hand on his, gently wrapping her fingers around his wrist, and effectively stilling his moves. She tried to push him away, but only succeeded in arcing into him, allowing him to wrap his right arm around her waist. He embraced her firmly, and planted a warm wet kiss just beneath her right ear.

The seductive touch of his lips sent a chill running down her spine, and she unintentionally moaned in content.

Somehow, the sound of her own voice managed to stir her from her stupor somewhat. 'Stop him Kagome! Make him stop! You know what he's like! He's a lecher. A rotten whore-mongering lecher!" Who knows how many other women he's done this exact same thing too? How will you feel if you give in to him tonight, and then he goes off tomorrow, and asks some random young woman to bear his child?'

At that, an intense pang tore through her heart at the though of it, and she placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him away. "No Miroku. You really have to stop." surprised by the increased level of conviction in her voice she continued. "I can't let you do this to me. I-I've seen how you act around women. I'm not going to be another conquest for you."

The monk slowly pulled away from her neck, to look down into her eyes. "Is that what you really think, Kagome? That you are nothing more than a conquest to me?"

She turned away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm not stupid Miroku. I can only imagine how many other girls you've done this to. And besides, Inuyasha would be really angry if something like that happened between us."

A small frown knitted into Miroku's brows, at the mention of the hanyou's name. "Look at me, Kagome."

"…"

"Kagome."

The young woman's head turned back and her eyes slowly drifted up to meet his. Miroku studied her face for several moments, as he searched his mind for the right words to say to her. "There are… things you don't know, Kagome."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

His gaze intensified, and for a moment, Kagome felt as if he was peering into the depths of her soul. For several moments, they stood there in silence, locked in each other's eyes. Just as Kagome was about to push him away from her, she heard him speak in the softest, most sincere voice she had ever heard, "I have fallen in love with you, Kagome."

A small gasp escaped Kagome's lips and she processed the unexpectedly inviting declaration. Though her heart warmed at his words, the voice in her mind cautioned her. "He's lying, Kagome! He's lying!! He's just trying to trick you so he can get what he wants!" Although she heard the voice, she somehow was unable to process the importance of what it was saying. Somehow it seemed vague, and muffled. Miroku's right hand was gently massaging her back, while the left one had slipped under her gown, and was caressing her thigh.

The monk leaned toward her again. He rested his forehead on hers briefly before moving to her neck again. She felt his lips brushing lightly against her skin when he said, "Let me touch you Kagome."

An unsolicited whimper sounded from her, and her hand slowly moved from his chest, to wrap around his neck. She couldn't bring herself to say yes, but she also couldn't will herself to say no either. The frightening reality was... that she wanted him to do it.

Apparently, the monk took her silence a go-ahead, because his hand slowly trailed higher, and higher up her thigh. Kagome's heart began to race as his warm masculine hand ran up her thigh and paused on her right hip. He ran his fingers along the lacy bands of her underpants, following the trail to her nether regions. She felt his fingers brush against the outer lips of her womanhood, and a mixture of desire, and panic coursed through her.

"M-Miroku… this isn't right… we shouldn't be doing this." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Shh..." he cooed soothingly. "I have an idea." He placed an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck. Then he continued. "Let me touch you… just one time. Then, if you want me to stop… I will."

"But…"

"Just one time"

In a voice he barely managed to hear, Kagome said, "Okay."

________________________________________________________________________

Originally, this story was supposed to be a one-shot! Apparently I got carried away! Far, far away!

At any rate, please review! I know that Miroku/Kagome parings are not very popular, so it would mean a lot to me if the people who do read this at least leave a review. The fun in writing this paring as apposed to Sess/Kag, is well... that Miroku is an unrepentant perv! It gave me an opportunity to write in a different style than what I am used to; allowed me to add more humor. I hope you enjoyed.

AN: When I originally posted this, one reviewer mentioned that it seemed as if Miroku was trying to rape Kagome. Please know that, this is not the case!! I was merely attempting to keep Kagome in character and create suspense.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the New Moon

Chapter 2

I just wanted to take a moment to mention that this story is more than anything, a lemonfic. The plot is very minimal, but the sex... not so much. Just thought you should know!

______________________________________________________________________

"M-Miroku… this isn't right… we shouldn't be doing this." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Shhh." he cooed soothingly. "I have an idea." He placed an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck. Then he continued. "Let me touch you… just one time. Then, if you want me to stop… I will."

"But…"

"Just one time"

In a voice he barely managed to hear, Kagome said, "Okay."

A small smile formed on Miroku's lips, and he nuzzled deeply into the crook of her neck. His right hand continued to hold her firmly about the waist, while his left hand went from her hips to slide smoothly around to her bottom. Through the thin silky material of her undergarments he massaged the fleshy mounds of her backside. He affectionately rubbed, and caressed her bottom before he pulled away to look at her. Her face was flushed, and she refused to meet his eyes. A smirk tugged at his lips. He would allow her this reprieve. This one reprieve.

Suddenly, Miroku dropped to the ground before her, and Kagome felt a strange mixture of desire and panic settling into the pit of her belly. "W-what are you doing?!" she asked in a hushed voice.

Miroku looked up at her innocently, a small smile plastered to his face. "You said I could touch you, did you not?" Without waiting for an answer, he tucked his fingers around the lacy waistband of her underpants, and slowly began to pull them down. "Surly you don't expect me to waste my one touch on anything other than bare flesh."

Words failed Kagome, as her cheeks grew beet red. She instinctively squeezed her thighs together tightly, as Miroku slid her underpants past her knees. When he had pulled the flimsy garment down as far it would go, he looked up to Kagome expectantly. Still blushing deeply, Kagome slowly stepped free, of her underwear, and watched as Miroku stood. "Here…" she reached out to take the garment from him, but he quickly tucked it into his robes. "Miroku!"

"For safekeeping assure you." he interrupted smoothly.

"Right." she said disbelief laced in her voice. She wanted to protest further, but she quickly found herself pressed back to the tree.

Kagome's breath left her in a rush and she began reconsidering her decision. "Miroku…"

As if he had read her mind, the monk made a low growling sound, that caused a chill to run down her spine. "You wouldn't go back on your word would you?" he asked silkily, his right hand holding her hip, and his left sliding dangerously high on her thigh.

Before she could even think of what to say, she heard him speak in a low lustful voice, "You'll have to… spread you legs a bit." he moved back to look at her and raise brow.

Kagome trembled violently, "I umm… Mir… I"

Miroku stared down on her for a moment before that smug little smile crept onto his lips again. "Here, allow me to help you." he drawled. He then nudged his knee between her legs, gently coaxing them apart. He leaned into her, planting a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Kagome felt his warm breath on her skin, and his left hand trailing across her thigh, leaving goose pimples in it's wake. Soon, his fingers traced lightly over her hip and into the crease of her thigh. And then… a small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers touching her in the most inappropriate of places.

Miroku smirked against her neck as he sought the engorged bundle of nerves between her thighs. He found it quickly, and with practiced skill, began massaging the sensitive little nub. Kagome's hands fisted in his robes, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

The monk pulled back to watch her tremble and writhe with pleasure. He used his knee to nudge her legs further apart, and then carefully slipped one finger inside.

"Nngh…" Kagome moaned and shut her eyes tightly. Miroku pushed his finger deeply inside of her, massaging her innermost flesh. He placed several soft kisses to her neck, cheeks and forehead, where he now continued to rest his lips. For several moments he continued to rub her, and she squirmed and moaned beneath his touch. He had her now. And in order to prove his theory, he slowly moved from her forehead to her ear, and quietly asked, "Do you want me to stop, Kagome?"

A heavy puff of air escaped Kagome's lips, and she tried to focus on what he had said.

"Kagome?"

Panting, and unable to find her voice, Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Then say it, Kagome." he cajoled in a deceptively calm voice.

"W-what?"

"If you don't want me to stop… then say so." he murmured slowly.

Kagome's heart was drumming in her chest. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this. It was so… so… wrong. But, it felt soooo good. "D-don't stop." she panted.

With his right hand, Miroku held her hips firmly, and added a second finger to the first.

Kagome cried out loudly, and pulled roughly against his robes.

Miroku began sliding his fingers in and out quickly, while using his thumb to massage the engorged bundle of nerves. She began panting swiftly, and erratically, and he knew she would cum if he continued at this pace. A small smirk formed on his lips, and then… he slowed down. Slower, and slower, and slower. He did not still his movements completely, but he refused to speed up again.

He then purposefully watched her face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and her brow was slick with a light layer of sweat. For several moments he continued to rub her, with torturously slow, and feathery light touches. Then, he saw what he had been waiting for. Her brows drew together slightly, and she instinctively tried to push her hips toward his fingers; trying to feel more.

Using his nose to brush her slightly damp hair aside, Miroku leaned in close to her ear.

Kagome looked over to him, but she could only see the see his ear, and the back of his head. "See how it feels, Kagome?" he asked quietly, his breath warming her neck. "It feels good… and yet it is frustrating, because it is not nearly enough." he paused to kiss her earlobe, and continued, " I bring you pleasure, and yet you are discontent, because it only causes you to want more."

Kagome pulled against his robes, willing him to come closer, and made a light growling sound. "Miroku… please…" she trailed off, unsure of what she had wanted to say. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him to stop, or if she wanted him to keep going. All she knew for sure was that… he was right. He was torturing her. His touches felt so good, and yet, they were so feathery soft, she wanted… she needed…

"That's how you make me feel." he spoke very quietly. "That's how I feel whenever I'm around you Kagome. I love you," he kissed her again. "I have for some time now… I love being around you, and yet it is not nearly enough… because of him."

It required no thought for Kagome to realize exactly who Miroku was talking about, but somehow she couldn't remember his name just now. The slow pleasurable torture was driving her crazy. "Miroku…" she whimpered helplessly, as his fingers withdrew and began massaging delicate circles on her external pleasure point.

"It's frustrating, is it not?" he asked quietly.

Kagome whimpered, and tried to push her hips against him again, but he used his right hand to hold her still. "It's frustrating, isn't it?" he asked again more forcefully.

"Y-yes." she panted, as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. _'Make this feeling go away.'_ She wanted to tell him. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, all she knew, was that he was torturing her. He was causing a powerful new sensation she had never quiet felt before. And although her mind told her she should make him stop, there was a wild, ravenous hunger building low in her abdomen. It was making it difficult to think, and greedily demanding satisfaction. "Nnnngh… Miroku!"

"But," Miroku began again casually. "if you will allow me the privilege, I can at least relieve your frustration this night."

The meaning behind the monks words did not escape Kagome and she shuddered at the thought. _'Arrogant jerk!'_ She was groaning within the confines of her mind. _'You're the one who caused the stupid frustration in the first place!'  
_  
Kagome felt the movement of his fingers slow even more, and she instinctively gripped his left arm, to keep him from pulling away.

Miroku smiled against her neck, and drawled quietly, "I am still waiting for your answer, Kagome." And at that moment, he pushed his fingers into her again, and she cried out in pleasure. One stroke, two strokes, then three strokes, after that, he withdrew, and pulled back slowly. "Hmm?"

She was looking away from him, and he angled his neck to meet her eyes.

"O-okay." she said breathlessly

And then, for a brief moment… guilt. It was wafting through his stomach, and making him wondered if he had done something terribly wrong. Did she really not want to do this? Had she merely succumbed to his… magical fingers… like so many others.

But to him, she was not like the others. He truly cared for her. It had begun shortly after he had met her. He of course was attracted to her physically, but… he had since discovered he kindness, her strength, (both physical, and spiritual) and her undying loyalty; even toward those who didn't deserve it.

"Kagome," he began "I-I'm sorry, If you don't want to do this…"

All the while, Kagome had been thinking, wondering how she had gotten herself into this situation. What would Inuyasha say? What would he think? She had been wondering, but, it wasn't until she looked into the monk's remorseful eyes that she realized… she realized she shouldn't care what Inuyasha thought. Sure she cared about him, but… they had never established that kind of relationship. She was merely a shard collector. HIS shard collector, according to him. That was how he had referred to her. More than once. Kagome's brows drew together slightly. Inuyasha thought of her as no more than a possession. And besides that, he was still in love with someone else. Kikyou.

Miroku watched as a number of different emotions flashed through her eyes. Finally, she looked up at him. There seemed to be a combination of two prevailing emotions set firmly in her eyes. The first was very clearly determination; the second… if he had to put a name to it, he might be inclined to call it… rebellion?

She slowly reached for him, hesitating only briefly, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She was intensely flushed, but she managed to hold his gaze when she said, "No… I do want to."

Before he could fend it off, a small smirk fitted across Miroku's lips. "So you're not worried about…"

"NO!" she cut him off quickly. A little too quickly. "He doesn't own me." she paused briefly before adding, "What I do is none of his business."

_'Riiiiiiight…'_ If he didn't know better, he might be inclined to think that she was doing this (at least partially) to get back at on Inuyasha for his neglectful ways. In the time he had know them, the hanyou had hurt her far too many times.

Well, it didn't matter now, he supposed. He would be more than happy, to make her forget all about Inuyasha. And, if she wanted to use him to exact her revenge, then he was certainly willing to accommodate. It was not the ideal situation, but it would have to do… for now anyway.

"As you wish, Kagome." And with that, he slowly pulled away from her. He held her eyes, as he prepared to remove the outer layer of his robe.

Kagome watched in rapt horror, as his fingers easily undid the first knot.

"Miroku! What are you… I mean…are you… umm…"

Miroku raised an amused brow. "Obviously you've never done this before." he drawled. He removed the outer robe, and placed it on the branch along with Kagome's clothing. "Surely you must be… curious?" he said raising a brow.

Somehow, his words sparked something in Kagome's mind. She didn't spend a lot of time thinking about… well… sex, but she would certainly be lying to herself if she said she wasn't at least curious. Most of her friends had lost their virginity years ago. In fact, she was the only person she knew that was still a virgin. It might be interesting to see if it was as… good as he friends said it was. She blushed bright red. She couldn't believe she was even entertaining such thoughts. Well, everyone had to grow up at some point, right?

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it?" the monk asked silkily.

"I-I may have… ONCE!" she turned away from him and added, "twice at the most."

Miroku felt the chill of excitement run down his spine. He studied her for a moment, before he removed the rest of his robes, and added them to their growing collection of clothing.

Now, he was clothed on only a thin pair of black pants. Kagome barely had time to gasp at the now naked torso before her, before Miroku was again pressing her against the tree. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, while he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck. Kagome gasped lightly, at the sudden onslaught. For at least a minute, she held her hands stiffly at her side, refusing to touch him. Then, very haltingly, very slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. In response, the monk pushed his hips toward her.

Kagome gasped, and shuddered violently, with a combination of fear and anticipation, when she felt a rather sizable protrusion pressing against the lower part of her abdomen. She soon felt his hands sliding up her thighs, bringing up the hem of her shirt. His hands roamed across her thighs, and around to her bottom, caressing one cheek and then the other. They slid easily up her back, and across her abdomen. Suddenly, and without bothering to ask permission, he lifted the shirt over her head, coaxing her to help him remove it.

Kagome reluctantly pulled her arms free, and immediately shivered from the cold… or maybe it was fear, or perhaps anticipation… or maybe…

"Mmmm…" Miroku's eyes were roaming her body hungrily, and Kagome valiantly fought the urge to try and cover herself. "Just one last thing." he murmured, eyeing her pale blue bra. He quickly added her shirt to their clothing, before turning back to her with an expectant look. "Would you be so kind?"

Understanding what he was asking, Kagome thought it over for only a moment. Then, with shaky hands, she pulled one thin strap from her shoulder, and then the other.

Miroku's eyes danced with fascination as the thin binding was pulled away, revealing a set of full, mouth watering breasts.

Kagome "eeped" in surprise, when she felt his warm wet mouth enclosing her over a very sensitive nipple. His tongue swirled around the delicate flesh, and Kagome moaned in pleasure. She soon felt his hand sliding down her abdomen, toward her hips. His fingers slid between her legs, and he began massaging that magical little nub once again.

Miroku's heart was drumming with excitement. The taste of her skin, the feel of her wetness sliding between his fingers. Her moaning, and panting was all driving him crazy. He suddenly pulled away, taking only a moment to admire her glazed, lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks. He quickly removed his last article of clothing. The black pants quickly joined the other clothes, and the monk turned back to her. A smug little smile fitted onto his lips, when he noticed the direction of Kagome's gaze.

"See something you like?" he asked smoothly.

If he had thought Kagome was blushing before, he had been sorely mistaken, because at that moment, she became impossibly red, and quickly averted her gaze. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look! I-I just umm…"

Miroku resisted the urge to chuckle. Her shyness was deliciously refreshing. Deciding he had waited long enough, Miroku pressed Kagome against the tree once again. Her breath left her in a rush, as the length of his erection pushed against her.

Kagome felt her heart drumming in her chest, as his hands slid across her body. She couldn't believe she was really doing this. Her whole body was vibrating with fear, excitement, curiosity, and possibly… "Ooh!" she breathed as she felt Miroku lifting her right leg, and folding it over his hip. Instinctively, Kagome held onto his shoulder for support. At that moment, their eyes met; and surprisingly, she didn't look away. In a very small voice she asked, "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

Taking on a thoughtful look, Miroku responded, "Most likely… especially the first time."

"First time?! What do you…" She was quickly cut off when Miroku's lips came down roughly against hers. As he kissed her, Kagome felt his hips being pushed closer, and closer. She soon felt warm, firm flesh being rubbed between her thighs. 'Oh, god, oh, god, oh god! Okay, that's not his fingers anymore! Oh, god, oh god!'

She grunted against his lips as he pushed forward, and the head of his aroused flesh pushed into her. He began rocking his hips, in a slow shallow strokes, attempting to deepen his invasion.

Kagome pulled away from his lips, and cried out in pain when his hips jerked forward suddenly, immersing him half way. She looked back up to him, and he brushed his lips softly against hers, before kissing her lightly on the lips. He then began rocking his hips again, and Kagome held his shoulders tightly. After several excruciating strokes, the pain began to fade slightly. For a long while, he continued to move at a slow pace, allowing her time to adjust.

Slowly, very slowly, an intense pleasure started building behind the pain. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him close to her.

"You feel so good, Kagome." she heard him whisper, before their lips met again. He eagerly explored her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.

As the pleasure and excitement began to intensify, he quickened his movements. Miroku held her trembling leg firmly, as his hips slammed back and forth against her. Kagome tore away from his lips, growling, panting, and crying out in pleasure. Her fingers instinctively dug into his shoulders, but he didn't seem to care. He slowed his movements briefly as he leaned in to kiss, and nip at her neck. He pushed against her with long deep strokes, and Kagome's head lolled to the side as she sighed in sheer ecstasy.

Soon, he sped up again, and Kagome resumed her death grip on his shoulders. He slammed into her mercilessly, over and over again. Kagome panted, and cried out, as the pleasure became more and more intense. Suddenly, some invisible wall broke, and intense waves of pleasure tore through her body. As Kagome screamed his name into the night, her muscles clenched around him tightly, forcing him to join her at the peak of their combined ecstasy. A low growl tore from his throat as he continued to grind his hips against her. Kagome whimpered quietly as her back was slammed roughly against the tree. Then, his movements slowed, and he shuddered violently as aftershocks of intense pleasure wracked through his body.

As Miroku rested his head on her shoulder, Kagome opened her eyes, and looked into the night sky. She continued to tremble slightly, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Absently, she noticed several leaves wafting down around them; apparently having been knocked loose from Miroku's umm… eagerness.

For several moments they just stood there, regaining their breath. After some time, Kagome felt her leg being lowered back to the ground. He carefully withdrew, and slowly pulled away from her. Without his support, Kagome's knees gave way, and she nearly fell over. Fortunately, the monk caught her, saving her from the cold hard ground. "A little weak in the knees?" he drawled, a smug little smile on his face.

Kagome tried not to giggle, but failed miserably. "It's your fault, you pervert!"

Miroku smiled lightheartedly, and then swept her off the ground completely; allowing her legs to drape over his right arm, while he supported her upper body with his left. He planted an innocent little kiss on the tip of her nose, before he slowly began to walk back to their little camp. Kagome smiled to herself, and rested her head on his chest.

All too soon, Miroku was carefully sitting her down on her sleeping bag. She sat there for only a moment before she looked down on it and realized, "Hey! I didn't take this out!"

The monk shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I umm did it for you… while you were changing. I thought you might be tired."

Kagome gave him a suspicious look, and then decided that it didn't really matter now. Without needing to be asked, Miroku went back to the tree, and gathered their clothing. He returned a short time later, wearing only his white under kimono. He handed her, her pink night shirt, before placing the rest of their clothing on the fallen log, Kagome had been resting against earlier. She quickly put her shirt on, as Miroku sat down next to her.

When she was finished, she ran her fingers through her hair, removing bits of tree bark, twigs, and other small debris. "I cannot believe we just did that." Kagome said absently, as she stared off into the horizon.

A long moment of silence passed between them before Miroku asked, "Any regrets?"

He watched as she continued to stare off into the distance. For what seemed like forever, she did not answer, and Miroku felt his heart beginning to sink. Just as he was about to apologize, a small smile formed on her lips. "No." she said simply. "But, you know, we can never do that again.

An amused dark brow raised at her last statement.

"Mi-- ro-- kuuuuu!!"

Kagome's hands fisted tightly into the fabric of her sleeping bag, as she arched her hips to meet his movements.

At the sound of his name, the monk jerked forward erratically, causing her to quiver blissfully. She groaned through gritted teeth, as he pushed her legs up to rest over his shoulders. He used his right arm to support himself, while he massaged her breast with his left hand.

Beneath him, Kagome writhed in pleasure as he quickened his pace. His excitement was building quickly, and he allowed her legs to slide from his shoulders. He all but collapsed onto her, and wrapped his around her back, firmly holding her shoulders. He continued to thrust into her with quick powerful strokes, until…

"Miro-- aaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

Once again, her climax triggered his, and he soon found himself shuddering with aftershocks of intense pleasure.

For several moments, their ragged breathing was all that could be heard. Absently, Kagome ran her fingers through his unbound hair. He then lifted slightly to look at her, and kissed her on the cheek.

For a long time, Miroku watched her slow even breathing. It was almost hypnotic in its uniformity. He lazily reached forward, and gently brushed the stray hairs away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. When he pulled his fingers away, he immediately noted that her hair was still damp, much like his own. They had made a trip to a nearby hot spring a short time ago to "bathe" among other things. It was by far the best bath he had ever taken.

A small smile formed on his face, and he relaxed next to her. Inuyasha was going to be pissed.

The quiet sound of twigs crunching beneath his feet was all he heard as he made his way back. The air around him was growing increasingly warm, as the sun rose higher in the sky. He survived another new moon unscathed, and was thankful to have returned to his hanyou state. Soon, the clearing where he had left Kagome and The monk came into view. The sound of ruffling fabric, and light grunts met his ears. It was Kagome he realized. Instinctively, he quickened his pace.

As he entered the clearing there she was. Her bottom was raised in the air and she seemed to be struggling with something. As he came closer, he finally was able to see what she was doing. She was reloading her bag, he realized with a small measure of relief.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. Glad your back." she said, nervousness laced in her voice. If he didn't know better, he might have thought she looked… guilty about something. Then a fading scent wafted past his nose. No, a combination of scents. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Though he tried to brush his suspicions off, the ability to do so was quickly dispersed the moment his eyes landed on Miroku. The monk was languidly leaning against a fallen log, a small smirk resting on his lips. He seemed unusually pleased with himself today.

A low growl tore from Inuyasha's throat. He wanted to ask what had happened. He wanted to grab that stupid monk up by his collar, and force an explanation out of him. Actually, running the bastard through with his sword would have been even better. Of course if he did that, there was the distinct possibility that Kagome would never speak to him again.

His eyes slowly went back to her. "Hey, get the led out Kagome! We've got a lot of ground to cover today." he bellowed grumpily.

"Umm, yeah. Sure thing Inuyasha. She said as she closed her bag. She was just about to lift it onto her back, when Miroku rose to his feet. His staff in one hand, he casually took the bag from Kagome with the other, and gave Inuyasha an irritated look.

"Humph! And what the hell are you lookin' at monk?!"

At that, the slight scowl, slid from Miroku's face to be replaced by an arrogant little smirk. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a feral growl vibrated through his entire body. He then whipped around, turning away from them. "We're going." he said. And with that, began to stomp off without bothering to see if they were following him.

Kagome gave Miroku a curious look. He shrugged lightly, and they both fell into step behind the hanyou.

A tiny smile stole its way onto Miroku's lips. He knew why Inuyasha was so irritated today. Why he had been so irritated yesterday as well. But, it didn't matter now. Kagome was his for the taking, and he would do what ever he needed to do to make sure it stayed that way. He hated to resort to such methods, but in this case, it was more than worth it.

_'Damn that stupid monk!' _Inuyasha thought irritably. He kept his eyes trained on the rough terrain ahead of him, as an especially infuriating memory barged its way to the forefronts of his mind. Stupid monk!

It was two lunar cycles ago. As usual, they had spend the day shard hunting. They had managed to find a single shard couple of days before that dreadful night. The night of the new moon. They were in a small but somewhat prosperous village where they had exterminated a horde of lizard demons. As payment, the village headman had offered them lodgings in the form of a small cottage. After their evening meal, they had settled down for the night.

He hadn't planned for things to go the way they did. It just happened that way. He'd that thought they were both asleep. He had sensed them. Not far away. He went outside. Just to check. Just to see if what he had suspected was true.

He ended up not returning until early the next morning. Unfortunately, as he made his way back, he noticed the monk standing outside. He was several yards away from the cottage, staring off into the distance. For a moment, he considered ignoring him, and going inside. To this day, he wondered how differently things would have turned out if he did.

Instead, he approached Miroku to see why he was up so early.

"Hey what's the deal Miroku?! What are you…"

"Kagome woke up last night." he'd interrupted quietly.

Inuyasha had stiffened slightly. "Yeah, so?" he'd said, trying to keep signs of worry from his voice.

The monk had kept his back to him as he spoke. His staff casually held in one hand while the other rested on the small of his back. "Kagome was extremely hurt that you would run off like that. I am certain she knew where you must have gone. She spent several hours crying in my arms last night."

Inuyasha had averted his gaze. "Oh, is that right?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly the monk whirled around, looking angrier than he'd ever seen him before. "You need to make a choice Inuyasha! Kagome doesn't deserve this!"

Still refusing to meet the monk's eyes, he'd said, "I don't know what you're talking about Miroku."

"I saw them Inuyasha!"

"What are you…?"

"The soul collectors! I saw them. I know you went to see Kikyou last night." Then turning away from him in what could only be described as disgust, the monk continued. "And I know what you did with her."

Inuyasha's eyes had widened incredulously. "What?! How could you know that? What did you do, follow me?!"

The monk had raised a brow at him slyly. "I know, because you just admitted it."

Inuyasha growled angrily, "Damn it Miroku! This is none of your business! Why are you so…"

"You're wrong Inuyasha. It is my business. I care a great deal for Kagome, and it's not fair for you to continue to mislead her."

"What does it have to do with--" he trailed off and his eyes widened almost comically as understanding dawned. "Y-you're in love with her aren't you?"

"I am." he admitted easily. "And as long as she believes that you have serious feelings for her, she will never give me a fair chance."

"So what?!" scoffed the hanyou. "Kagome is off limits to you! You'd better…!"

"It would be rather unfortunate for Kagome to discover where you were and what you did last night." the monk interrupted silkily.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and an angry growl tore from his throat. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" the monk drawled smoothly. "I truly care for Kagome. She is much more than just a shard collector to me. All I ask is a fair chance. Allow me to spend some time alone with her, get to know her on a more personal level."

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" the hanyou bellowed! "I'm not givin' up Kagome to you!"

"See how you talk about her?! She's a possession to you, not a real person! I don't think you realize that you are the only person who stands to loose something here! If I were to go into that cottage right now, and tell Kagome what you did, she may never speak to you again. Who do you think she is going to look to for comfort?!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly, his claws cutting into his palms. That was how it all began. Now that damnable monk had apparently got what he wanted. Stupid Miroku! He'd just better make damn sure he didn't hurt Kagome, cause he'd rip him to shreds if he ever did! He glance over his shoulder to see that the two of them lingering far behind. "You guys get a move on!" he yelled irritably.

Miroku only smiled and leaned close to Kagome as if to whisper a secret in her ear. "You know Kagome, I have a confession to make."

Kagome gave him a curious look and waited for him to continue.

"I lied to you last night."

A small gasp escaped Kagome's lips, a dull pain began to form in her chest. "You lied?" she asked quietly, fear lining her voice. "About what?"

"I told you that the more you resist, the more I wanted you. But that isn't true anymore. I think I want you more now than I ever did before." he pulled away slightly and quirked a brow at her. "We could always ditch Inuyasha, and run off into the woods."

Kagome giggled quietly, as she playfully pushed the monk away. "Pervert."

"Let's go!" the hanyou bellowed again.

And so, off they went, to find their next jewel shard.

________________________________________________________________________

Originally, this story was supposed to be a one shot. Then I decided to make it a two-shot. This had been the ending, but then I decided to do at least a couple more chapters. ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the New Moon Part  
______________________________________________________________________

_'Must… resist… urge to… grope…'_ the monk told himself as he took in the site before him. Kagome was searching through her bag attempting to find her bathing implements. Her bottom, mere inches away from his eager hands.

A light grunt drew his attention, and the monk looked to his left to find the poisonous gaze of Inuyasha fixed firmly upon his person. At this, Miroku shrugged lightly, and allowed a small smirk to form on is lips.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. That dammed Miroku! How could he just sit there and ogle her like that? And right in front of him too! It was bad enough that he know what was going on between the two of them! Ever since that last time… the last new moon. His eyes narrowed further as he remembered the day he'd gone to retrieve them from the clearing. The monk's scent had been all over Kagome, and vice versa. There was no mistaking that the nature of their relationship had changed… rather drastically too.

Since that day, he frequently caught them exchanging flirtatious looks, or he'd catch Kagome blushing when she looked at him. He'd even seen him touch her butt several times. That in and of itself was not unusual, what annoyed him, was the fact that Kagome didn't even bother to slap his hand away! All she did was pretend to scold him, and then blush even more.

Damn that stupid Miroku! It annoyed him to no end, the way he acted around Kagome. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. The monk had dirt on him, and he couldn't risk Kagome finding out about he and Kikyou. At least not that way.

And so, again, and again, he had been forced to bite his tongue. Again and again, he had to pretend he hadn't seen or heard the whispers they exchanged. And again, and again he had to pretend not to suspect anything, when Miroku so eagerly volunteered to walk her back to the well when she'd go home for supplies. It was getting old. Really old.

And now, the new moon was fast approaching yet again. He had already promised to meet Kikyou, so staying with them to make sure the monk kept his filthy hands to himself was out of the question. They would be left alone together again.

"Inuyasha, which way did you say the spring was?" the miko's soft voice broke through his anxious thoughts. Before he could answer however, the monk rose to his feet.

"I will be more than happy to show you Kagome. That is if you don't mind."

Kagome did not miss the raise of his brow, and the slight flush that bled into his cheeks. She well knew what he was up to, but she dared not to say anything. She accepted the hand he offered, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, okay." she said quietly. "As long as you promise not to peep?"

Miroku barely resisted the urge to laugh out loud at her innocent little request. He well knew that it was only for Inuyasha's sake that she'd said such a thing. Already he had not only seen, but touched it all…

A lustful smile formed on his lips as he recalled the last time they had been alone together. "I wouldn't dream of it." he drawled silkily.

Kagome's blush intensified. She knew he was lying. She knew what he would try to coax her into. The scariest part, was that she knew she would be nearly powerless to resist.

"Well, I guess that'd be okay then." she told the monk shyly. "Is that okay with you Inuyasha?"

"Whatever." the hanyou said flippantly, a notable grouchiness lacing his tone. "Just don't be all night about it."

He shot a brief glance in her direction just in time to catch the small smile she was sending his way. A smile which was marred slightly, with what could only be… guilt.

_'Feh!' _

Miroku casually placed a hand on the miko's back, as he ushered her from the small clearing to the direction of the spring. The urge to smirk at Inuyasha over his shoulder was almost overpowering, but the monk thought better of it. He knew he should feel guilty for holding this over Inuyasha; but really the situation was of the hanyou's own making. It was he who only wanted to string Kagome along. He who had betrayed her by seeking the arms of another woman. And he who did not want her, and yet wanted no one else to have her either. Kagome deserved better than that. Although he was by no means perfect, he would not subject Kagome to such hurt, such betrayal. She would never be second best to him.

Soon, the monk and miko disappeared into the woods.

A contented smile rested on Miroku's lips as he and Kagome strolled toward the spring. The air was reasonably warm for the late hour, and the relative quiet was interrupted only by the quiet rustling of grass, and the occasional snapping of twigs beneath their feet. Their camp was already set up, which was good, as they would likely be rather tired upon their return. His smile broadened slightly.

A powerful sense of anticipation coursed through him as the distance themselves and the hanyou broadened. Finally he would be alone with Kagome again. And at a spring no less!

This more than made up for the difficulties they had endured these recent weeks. They'd done a lot of fighting lately. Not only to obtain jewels, but also to keep the ones they had. They managed to collect four jewel shards within the last few weeks. Not too bad, seeing as how they were becoming increasingly scarce as of late. Unfortunately, just two weeks ago, he managed to sustained a pretty severe injury. A large slash across the abdomen by a jewel crazed scorpion demon. The stupid thing had been after Kagome and he'd shielded her with his own body. Fortunately he hadn't been poisoned. Though the pain was quite severe, the knowledge it was he, instead of her, made it worth while. It would have pained him considerably more to see her injured so.

"I see it!" Kagome's excited exclamation cut through his thoughts. She smiled up at him, before taking off, and running the remaining distance to the spring.

"Hey don't run off alone! It could be dangerous!" he told her as he quickly followed.

Coming to an abrupt halt a few feet from the warm water, Kagome's eyes shone with glee as she took in the sight of the natural spring. She loved bathing out in the wilderness. It was something she could never do in her own time. Somehow, she found it extremely liberating.

She turned around to see if Miroku had followed, and was surprised when she saw that he was right behind her. Before she could even gasp in surprise, he slipped a hand around her waist, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kagome gasped in surprise, as the monk drew her close and deepened the kiss. He gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue. For several moments, his lips and tongue moved against hers. Then with a quiet "smack" he released her lips and pulled away to look at her. Her cheeks were reddened, and her eyes slightly glazed. She was breathtaking when she looked like this.

"Umm… Miroku…"

"Get undressed."

"W-what??"

"You came here to bathe in the spring did you not? You probably want to get undressed to do that."

"Oh, right." she said, as her cheeks colored further. "But you promised not to peep, remember?" she asked slyly.

"Did I?" he queried, his voice equally sly. "I believe that my exact words were 'I wouldn't dream of it.' and why should I dream about merely peeping, when I do so much more?"

"You're such a pervert." she told him, as she playfully slapped his shoulder. She then cleared her throat awkwardly before she took a step away from him.

'But I was being serious.' He pouted mentally.

She gave him a coy little smile, before turning away to look at the water.

'She's still so shy.' he realized. 'Hmmm.' No matter, there were different ways of going about this. Resisting the urge to smirk at his own brilliance, Miroku began to rub his abdomen. The movement drew Kagome's attention, and she gave him a concerned look.

"Is that injury bothering you?"

'Bingo!' A small smile lifted the corner of Miroku's lips as he looked down on her. "Well, now that you mentioned it, it has been a bit itchy."

"Itchy? That's good actually. That means it's healing. Do you mind if I take a look?"

The monk's smile broadened slightly. "Not at all." he replied smoothly.

He looked around for a suitable place to sit. Sighting a large semi flat boulder, the monk placed a hand on her back and walked over to it. Kagome did not resist, and walked slowly beside him. When they got there, she sat her bathing supplies on the rock before turning her attention back to him. Wasting little time, Miroku removed his outer robes. Fighting the urge to be too obvious in his intentions, he decided to leave his under kimono in place, for now. He parted his white kimono to show her his healing wound.

It had been several days since she had removed the last bandage, so she was eager to see how it was healing. She watched with interest, as the lapels of his kimono drew apart.

"Could you turn toward the light?" she asked, gesturing in the direction of the moon. He complied easily with a short nod, and Kagome immediately began her inspection. She noted that the shallow edges were now a pale pink. The part in the center, which had been the deepest part of the gash, was still rather red. Overall, the wound seemed to be healing nicely. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much." he told her. "Only every whe--" he broke off when he felt her precious little fingers trailing across his skin. Having forgotten his previous train of thought completely, Miroku watched her as she touched him gently.

Somewhere between checking his injury, and looking at his unclothed torso, Kagome managed to loose focus. Her eyes glazed over slightly as they drifted away from the injury on his stomach to the hard muscles of his chest. He was not heavily muscled by any means, but he was very lean, and very toned. Very nice. For several moments, she watched rather absently, as her fingers slid across his skin.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization, and she pulled her hand away from him as if his skin had burned her. Had she… had she been fondling him??

Feeling extremely embarrassed, and yet strangely warm, the miko dared to look up into the monk's eyes. "What were we talking about?" she asked quietly.

Instead of attempting to answer her question, Miroku wrapped his arms around her once again. He pulled her unresisting form close, and rubbed his lips lightly across hers. He repeated the motion twice, before he finally kissed her fully.

Kagome moaned quietly as his tongue slipped past her lips to mingle with hers. She felt his fingers threading through her hair, as he continued to draw her in. Her heart began to race with nervous anticipation as she felt his hand moving smoothly down her side. It paused briefly on her hip, before it slid to her backside. He cupped her bottom possessively, pulling her closer still.

"Oh!" Kagome panted as she pulled away from his lips.

Knowing that she must have discovered his arousal the monk leaned in, his lips a hairs breath from her neck. "Do you see what you do to me Kagome?"

Her only answer, was a light whimper as his lips pressed gently against her skin. She timidly wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his soft warm skin as she returned his embrace. She was nervous. She knew what this was leading into, but already there was a deep tingling hunger building low in her abdomen, begging her to allow it.

'I should really make him stop.' she told herself. It was bad enough that they had already done this once… well not really once, it was three times actually. But that doesn't really count because it was all the same night. Right?

Even though she had no regrets about what they had done, that didn't mean she didn't feel somewhat guilty. Even though her worries were probably unfounded, she felt as if she had betrayed Inuyasha.

"Nngh!" she groaned; her train of thought going out of the window, as his hand slipped beneath her skirt.

He massaged her bottom tenderly through the thin fabric of her under pants as he continued to trail kisses across her neck.

Kagome moaned contently as his arms tightened around her, and his lips continued to press against her hypersensitive flesh. Suddenly, he pulled away from her. She looked up to meet his gaze, only to find that his eyes appeared to be focused elsewhere. Soon she felt his fingers moving along the waist band of her skirt, apparently searching for a way to unfasten it.

Feeling indecisive, and yet notably excited, Kagome did not trust herself to speak. So, she remained quiet even as she felt her skirt loosen at her waist, before it slid down her legs to pool onto the ground. Before she could consider what to do next, she felt Miroku's left hand sliding smoothly up her back beneath the white fabric of her top. She moaned softly as his warm fingers dragged lightly across her skin.

'We really, really shouldn't do this again.' she told herself as her heart continued to race. 'So, why don't you make him stop?' the voice in her mind asked mockingly. Attempting to swallow, but finding her throat woefully dry, Kagome finally found her voice. "Miroku…"

The monk looked down on her, violet lustful eyes focusing on her glazed brown orbs. Perceptive as usual, the monk's velvety smooth voice practically danced over her skin as he spoke. "Don't bother trying to resist, Kagome" he spoke very slowly, "You know it only makes me want you that much more." He leaned in placing a warm wet kiss just above her collar bone before adding, "And I can be very, VERY persistent when I want something."

A chill skated down Kagome's spine as his words seeped into her rapidly clouding mind. All too well, she knew the truth behind his declaration.

'Well then, that's that.' she thought, ridding herself of all accountability for their impending actions. There was no point in resisting. He'd said so with his own mouth. The very same mouth that was now latching onto her neck, she noted as her hands fisted into his robes. The words had so smoothly rolled off his tongue. The very same tongue that was now twirling, and dancing about on her sensitive skin, causing her to tremble, and making her knees feel weak. Wait, what had she been thinking about?

Her mind hazy with desire, and her eyes glazed over with lust, she barely registered her shirt being lifted over her head. She absently pulled her arms from her sleeves as the thin white material was pulled away.

'Oh right!' her thoughts attempted to return as his hands began gliding across her body. 'Resistance… futile… don't bother… Miroku… persistent…'

Suddenly the monk took a couple of steps backward, bringing Kagome along with him. He sat down on the boulder, and with a forceful tug on her hips he brought Kagome into his lap.

Drawing her knees up to rest on the boulder, one on either side of him; Kagome decided that since resisting his advances was pointless, she may as well enjoy herself. She slowly allowed her hands to roam about. They gently began massaging his back, before sliding up over his shoulders, and then down his arms.

Miroku smirked against her neck, as her eager little hands began to explore. Soon however, even this was not enough. It was time to get down to business.

Kagome gasped as she suddenly felt herself being lifted. Not quite knowing what he was doing, she soon found herself sitting on the boulder in Miroku's place. The monk had sat her there, before picking up his discarded robes from the ground. He spread them out a short distance away, before coming back for her. He easily lifted her in his arms, before carefully placing her on his robes. Having been placed on her back, Kagome laid flat against the ground only briefly, before pushing up onto her elbows. The monk was on his knees a very short distance away from her. She watched as he removed his white kimono, tossing it carelessly to the side.

Her eyes widened slightly as he gave her a devilish look. He crawled forward, slowly stalking toward her. Unable to peel her eyes away from him, Kagome watched as his head descended toward her. She felt his soft warm lips as they began planting kisses across her belly. She finally collapsed onto her back completely, as she was swept away by the feeling of his lips against her skin. His hands rubbed across her slowly, as his lips continued to press against her in random spots. His feverishly warm palms ran across her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra, causing her nipples to stiffen with want.

For several moments he continued his delicate torture on her senses, and she squirmed and moaned beneath his touch. She gasped lightly when she felt his tongue dip into her belly button. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she merely fisted them at her sides, as the warm tingling in her belly began to build. Suddenly he pulled away from her, and she looked up to see what he was doing.

She quickly noticed that his gaze was focused on her panties, and her breath caught in her throat. She saw and felt his fingers as they tucked under her waistband, before he began to slide them down her legs. It took a significant amount of will power not to reach forward and pull them back up. 'Don't bother trying to resist, Kagome.' his words echoed softly through her mind. She bit her lip anxiously as he coaxed her feet free of her undergarments.

He tossed them to the side to join with their clothing before giving her an unnerving lopsided smile. What the heck was he up to? She watched in horror, as he lowered himself between her legs, using his elbow to support himself. Her heart began to race. He turned his attention to her lower regions, and licked his lips suggestively.

Oh no! He wouldn't! He couldn't! She gasped as his head began to descend toward her. "Miroku, NO!" she cried desperately as she reached out to block his path.

Appearing to have anticipated her objection, the monk grabbed her wrist. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand before turning his eyes to hers. "Did we not already have this discussion, Kagome? Resisting will do you no good, remember?"

Kagome felt her will power weakening in the face of desire, curiosity, and his apparent unwillingness to relent. "But…" she began weakly.

"Fear not, my precious little Kagome, I will be very gentle."

And with the resulting chill that ran down her spine, her will shattered completely.

Sensing her acceptance, Miroku released her hand with a small smirk. Taking a deep breath, Kagome attempted to relax. She reclined onto her back and fisted her hands into the robes that lay beneath her. Though she knew what he was about to do, she was completely unprepared for sensation of his tongue as it worked its way past the outer lips of her womanhood, seeking the engorged bundle of nerves that lay beneath.

Kagome growled through gritted teeth, as she involuntarily pushed her hips toward him. Still leaning on his elbows, he brought his arms up over her hips. He used his left hand to hold her right leg in place; and he splayed his right hand across her lower abdomen, applying just enough pressure to keep her still. Assured of his hold, the monk began massaging her delicate flesh with his tongue.

The miko began to tremble violently as he moved his tongue against her. The sensation was impossibly intense, and she cried out over and over as her entire body vibrated with pleasure. Her hands itched with the desire to reach out to him, but she didn't know if she wanted to push him away, or force him to continue.

She drew in openmouthed gasps as his tongue slipped inside, flicking rapidly back and forth against her innermost flesh.

"Nnnnnggggghhhhh!!" she groaned, as she reached out toward him. She found the fingers he had wrapped around her thigh, and attempted to grab hold of them. Thinking that she meant to dislodge him, Miroku merely tightened his grip, and continued lick at her folds.

She cried out even louder, and instinctively tried to buck her hips against him. He held firm as his tongue continued its magical dance upon her sensitive pink flesh. Soon, she began breathing erratically, and her heart began to race. The sensation was becoming more, and more intense and she wasn't sure she could take much more. Her head tossed from left to right as the pleasure continued to build. Suddenly she fisted her hands tightly into his robes, and her entire body went rigid. Then, a loud shuddering cry tore from her throat as powerful torrents of sheer bliss overtook her completely.

He did not stop. He continued his intimate massage, prolonging her climax as she shuddered violently beneath him. Soon her powerful tremors began to ebb into light quivers, and he slowed, and then stopped. He sat up to look at her, a smug little smirk resting on his lips. Her checks were heavily flushed. Her brow slick with sweat, and her eyes glazed over. For at least a minute she lay there motionless, before her eyes focused and then landed on his face. With his smile still firmly in place he took that exact opportunity to lick his lips.

Kagome shuddered again, and her brows drew together in a slight frown. "What kind of monk are you?? Where the heck did you learn how to do that??" she watched as he took on a thoughtful look his hand coming up to rub his chin contemplatively. "Never mind!!" she told him quickly. "It's probably best that I don't know." she added, averting her eyes from him.

'Yes that probably is a good idea.' he thought as he looked down on her.

Not a full minute passed, before the light rustling of cloth drew Kagome's attention. She looked down to see what he was doing and blushed anew when she saw that he was removing his pants. She quickly averted her gaze, and she soon heard the pants plop to the ground a short distance away.

A light gasp escaped her lips when she felt the warm weight of his body bearing down on her. The monk kept his full weight from her by leaning on his elbows above her. He kissed her on the forehead, and then on the cheek. Then, using his own cheek to nudge her head to the side, he gained unhindered access to her neck. He leaned in and began trailing soft kisses across her neck, occasionally licking, and gently dragging his teeth across her skin.

Kagome's heart began to race as her desire renewed under his gentle coaxing. Absently she felt his fingers tugging on the straps of her bra. Suddenly he lifted away from her, his attention fixed on the thin binding that kept her breasts hidden from his gaze. She watched as his fingers traced over the lacy edges before he turned his attention back to the strap on her right shoulder. He looked so… innocent as his eyes roamed across her body. His eyes held a sort of youthful curiosity which was markedly… adorable. Especially considering the fact that he was far, far, FAR from innocent. "How do you take this off?" he asked quietly, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Oh… umm… here, I'll show you." She began pushing herself up, and Miroku rolled to his side, allowing her space to move. She pulled one strap from her shoulder, and then the other. Suppressing her remaining shyness, she continued without pause. She reversed the garment so that the back was presented for him to view. "Umm… see?" she asked as she pointed to the little hooks with her index finger.

Quickly making sense of the fastening mechanism, the monk reached forward. With unbelievable precision, he undid the two little hooks using a single hand.

Kagome gasped lightly at his apparent natural proficiency for removing women's clothing. She wanted to say something along the lines of him being a very, very bad monk, but her comment died in her throat when she felt the fingers of his right hand rubbing across her bare breast. She shuddered when the cool beads brushed against her skin. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut, she soon felt his warm wet mouth as it enclosed over a sensitive nipple. She moaned and arched into him, as his tongue stroked circular patterns along her skin.

Miroku supported his weight on his left elbow, and with his lips still attached to her breast, he allowed his right hand to glide across her body. He could never get tired of this. The taste of her, the feel of her, her breathless moans and pants. Those adorable surprised little gasp whenever he did something she didn't expect. He loved it all. His desire for her was growing rapidly, and he was growing increasingly eager to relieve the ache that had been building in his nether regions. However, being a fair man, he first turned his attentions to her other breast, lavishing the other nipple with the same attention he had given the first.

After a few moments of this, he finally decided he could wait no longer. After bestowing a final kiss to her breast, he moved up slightly, lowering his hips toward hers. He began rubbing his painfully aroused flesh against the very, very moist skin between her thighs.

Kagome held perfectly still as she felt him rubbing against her entrance. Her breath quickened, and she grabbed onto his shoulder when she felt him push forward. A tight pressure began to build as he deepened his invasion. He withdrew slightly, only to push forward again, deeper this time. She gritted her teeth, as the pressure grew to near pain. He pulled back, and then pushed forward once more, this time immersing himself to the hilt. She grunted lightly at the sensation, and held his shoulders tightly.

He stilled his movements for a moment, as he attempted to regain his breath. She was so wet, but still so tight. He rested his forehead on hers as he focused on calming his racing heart. When he finally regained his control, he slowly, very slowly began rocking his hips against her. Kagome sighed, and panted lightly as light tremors of pleasure thrummed through her body. The pain in her nether regions began to ebb, leaving only a delicious pressure in its wake. Kagome threaded her fingers through the monk's hair, and then their eyes locked.

He attacked her lips hungrily, placing a hand on her cheek as if to prevent her from escaping his kiss. She of course had no desire to do such, and returned his kiss with surprising boldness. It excited him considerably more than he expected and he instinctively quickened his pace.

Kagome whimpered against his lips, but fought the urge to break away from his kiss. Their tongues continued to dance wildly against one another, as he continued to grind his hips against her.

Finally giving in to the urge, Kagome ripped her lips away, and cried out in pleasure. Miroku watched with interest as she bit her lip to try and muffle her cries. She began writhing erratically beneath him, and he knew she must be nearing her second peak.

Dislodging his right hand from her hair, he trailed his hand down her side, and gripped her hip firmly. He then focused his attention on her face, he wanted to watch her as she came. He quickened his pace further, using short powerful strokes; adding fuel to her internal fire, and coaxing her to fall over the edge and into the abysses of ecstasy.

His efforts paid off quickly, as she seized momentarily before violent tremors wracked through her body. She screamed his name into the night, as her fingers dug painfully into the skin on his shoulders. The pain was short lived however, as her internal walls quivered around him. The sensation was incredible, and he quickly joined her in oblivion. Waves and waves of pleasure tore through his body, and he too shuddered with the aftershocks. Soon, his movements slowed, before he stopped all together.

After a short time, he carefully withdrew from her, before rolling heavily to the side.

For several moments they both lay there gazing into the night sky, as they attempted to regain their breath. 'That was even better than the last time.' Miroku thought absently.

Fighting the overwhelming desire to drift into sleep, Kagome pushed herself up with shaky elbows. "Umm, Miroku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think you could help me up?"

"Why?"

"I umm, really do want to take a bath."

"Oh right. That is why we came here."  
_______________________________________________________________________

Good lord! Is it hot in here or what?? Whew! Well, I hope you enjoyed! I will probably write one more chapter for this story, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to top this one. Please review!


End file.
